


What Am I Going To Do With You?

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Kisses, Puppies, Rachel likes smooches, that's literally the plot of this, they kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Rachel brings home and addition to the family and Reyna is trying to be strongspoiler alert! Reyna's a softie for fluffy puppies and cute girls





	What Am I Going To Do With You?

"What? AGAIN?"

****

Rachel beamed up at her girlfriend, a fluffy golden lab in her arms. 

****

"Come on Ray he's cute!" 

****

Rachel heaved the puppy up and buried her nose in his fur, as if proving her point

****

"See?" 

****

Reyna sighed and nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah yeah, ok he's cute." 

****

Rachel let out a victory whoop, holding the dog up high. 

****

"Yeah see boy! I told you she'd love ya!"

****

Reyna chuckled and leaned against the door jam, watching her girlfriend spin in circles and babble to the dog in her arms about how much he was going to love it here. 

****

"NIX!" Rachel called smiling like an idiot. "Nix come're girl. Come meet your new little brother!"

****

A woof was all the warning Reyna got before Nix, their rescue husky that Rachel had brought home a few months ago, was flipping her nose under Reyna's thighs, trying to shove past the demigod. 

****

"Whoa! Nix!" Reyna turned to face the dog., filling up the doorway with her powerful frame. 

****

"Calm down and I'll let you out." 

****

Nix whined trying to poke her nose under Reyna's legs, a move she used often during their puppy training classes. 

****

"Nope" 

****

Reyna grabbed Nix by the scruff and look pointedly at her. 

****

"Sit...." Nix whined but sat. 

****

Reyna grinned. "Good girl!"

****

Nix took it as an opportunity to dart past Reyna. The girl squeaked and ungracefully fell back on her ass. 

Rachel burst out laughing and Reyna aimed a halfhearted glare at her.

Nix and the new puppy were looking at Reyna like they were laughing too. 

****

"You're all traitors." Reyna grumbled, fighting a smile.

****

"Aww Reyna you know we love you." Rachel giggled and leaned over the puppy in her lap to give Reyna a kiss. 

****

Reyna softened and kissed her back. "You I can believe. You on the other hand..." 

****

Reyna looked pointedly at Nix. 

****

Nix whined softly and licked Reyna's chin. 

****

Reyna made a face and Rachel feel into peals of laughter again. 

****

Nix bounced down, wagging her butt in the air, before barking and running a circle around the girls. 

****

Reyna laughed at Nix's antics and reached to give her a good scratching. .

****

"I forgive you." 

****

Nix barked happily and ran around to sniff at the new puppy Reyna had nearly forgotten about. 

****

Rachel held her aching sides and pressed a breathless kiss to Reyna's cheek. "You two are too funny" 

****

Reyna stuck out her tongue, smiling. "You just wanted to laugh at me." 

****

Rachel giggled and kiss Reyna properly this time.

****

"Nah."

****

Reyna arched an eyebrow as she pulled away. 

****

Rachel laughed. "With you! I was laughing with you!"

****

The puppy, stirred up by all the excitement barked. Rachel grinned and held him up. "See Lux agrees with me!"

****

Now it was Reyna's turn to laugh. "You named your dog light?"

****

"It's creative!"

****

"It's Latin!"

****

"Same difference!"

****

Reyna laughed again "No, not really."

****

Rachel swatted at her, "Says the girl who named her husky  _ snow _ ."

****

Reyna held up her hand in surrender. "You're just terrible at naming dogs. Mine at least makes sense"

****

Nix barked and Lux squirmed in Rachel's arms. 

****

"Even the dogs agree with me."

****

Rachel chuckled, leaning to smooch Reyna on the nose. 

****

"We're _both_ terrible at naming dogs."

****

Reyna made a so so face. "Yeah but mostly you."

****

"REYNA!"

****

The argument dissolved into a halfhearted wrestling/tickle fight on the front porch with Nix jumping in to lick at any face she could reach with Lux yipping excitedly and dancing around them.

****

Finally Reyna rolled over, panting "Ok ok you win. Neither of us can name dogs."

****

Rachel, straddling her girlfriend's hips crowed in victory.

****

Reyna laughed a little breathlessly. "Has anyone ever told you you're pretty."    
  


Rachel froze, a blush taking over her face, and the sudden compliment. 

****

"No fair! That was a cheap shot."� 

****

Reyna laughed and sat up to kiss her. "mm maybe."

****

Rachel laughed, looping her arms around Reyna's neck.

****

"Total cheap shot."

****

Reyna grinned.

****

"Still counted though."

****

Rachel scrunched up her nose, but Lux barked before she could respond. 

****

He and Nix were in a wrestling match. the older of the two, carefully flipping Lux onto his back and holding him there with one paw. Lux was barking and wriggling for he was worth. 

 

Rachel laughed. 

****

"Nix..." she waved a hand. "Get off him already." 

****

Nix barked, bounding over to the girls.

****

"Come on" Rachel pushed away Nix's attempts to lick her, and clambered up off Reyna "Let's go inside," 

****

Reyna laughed and accepted a hand up.

****

"This better not become a thing Rachel." she said, turning to lock the door behind them

****

Rachel blinked up innocently at her. 

****

"What thing?"

****

Reyna rolled her eyes, but was smiling as she followed her girlfriend inside. 

****

"The dogs."

****

Rachel laughed and took off down the hall, the dogs at her feet.

****

"No promises!" 


End file.
